


Juguete

by LunaIssabella



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Oneshot, Pero no se dan cuenta, Tontos enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: —No me agrada que te guste Karma (...) de hecho, no me agrada que pases tanto tiempo a su alrededor (...)





	Juguete

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto tiene como un año guardado en un cajón, hasta había olvidado que mi beta lo corrigió... 
> 
> Pues nada, que lo disfruten.
> 
> Que no se note que me encanta este fandom

**Juguete**

Cuando estaban juntos en primer año Karma solía decirle a Nagisa que era demasiado despistado y dulce, sobre todo cuando algunas chicas y chicos se acercaban para hablar con él, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo pero que el pelirrojo no dejaba de notar. Por supuesto Nagisa no notaba cuando otros estaban interesados en su persona, pero nunca perdió de vista cuando alguien mostraba interés por su amigo.

A medida que el período avanzaba y sus clases de asesinato mejoraban Nagisa no perdió de vista la cercanía que se había empezado a desarrollar entre Karma y Okuda. El pelirrojo podría saberlo o no pero no parecía darle esperanzas a la chica; sin embargo, ella se sonrojaba cada vez más y parecía caminar sobre el aire alrededor del pelirrojo. La situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto a Nagisa así que trató de buscar información directo en la fuente, después de todo era amigo de Karma, ¿no?

—Karma —un día a la salida de la escuela Nagisa se llenó de valor para preguntarle a su amigo tratando de no sentir que estaba invadiendo su vida privada, —¿te gusta Okuda?

No fue la pregunta que planeó, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. El pelirrojo lo observó por un largo minuto incrédulo antes de dejar escapar una fastidiosa carcajada halando la mejilla de Nagisa con una mano y con la otra aplastándolo contra su pecho.

—¿Celoso, Nagisa? —murmuró el joven en su oreja sonriendo con malicia, cosa que hizo estremecer al peliazul que rápidamente negó con la cabeza tratando de apartarse tan rojo como el cabello de Karma—. Yo le gusto, pero no me interesa, mi objetivo es acabar con el profesor, nada más.

En una situación normal Nagisa se habría sentido satisfecho con la respuesta y habría dejado pasar el tema con la misma facilidad con la que Karma lo había dejado ir hablando sobre la nueva película que lanzarían y el cómo convencer a Koro-sensei para que los llevara a verla en Kioto. El joven peliazul lo siguió todo el camino asintiendo y dando respuestas monosílabas, su mente corriendo en un plan de acción para resolver el pequeño problema con Okuda.

No le agrada en lo absoluto que la joven tuviera un interés en su amigo.

* * *

Ese día era perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Su maestro se había retirado como siempre al terminar su clase dejándolos ahora con inglés antes de emprender un viaje a algún lugar random para comprar un platillo exótico aprovechando que acababan de pagarle, Karasuma había tenido que retirarse a una reunión y la profesora Bitch estaba más entretenida contándole historias a las chicas, por pedido de estas, que en dar la clase.

Aprovechando ese momento Nagisa se acerca sigilosamente hasta dónde está Okuda tocando suavemente su brazo. La joven, que había estado muy absorta en su cuaderno lleno de fórmulas de las que Nagisa no se molestó en buscar el origen, saltó en su asiento ahogando un grito, pero relajándose inmediatamente al ver a Nagisa.

—Okuda, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto? —pregunta con una suave sonrisa apenada por haber asustado a su compañera.

—C... Claro Nagisa —la pelinegra sonríe con timidez cerrando su cuaderno antes de ponerse en pie y seguir a un silencioso Nagisa que la guía fuera del aula tratando de no llamar la atención de su maestra o el resto de sus compañeros.

Caminan codo a codo por unos minutos hasta salir del edificio y de allí a la parte trasera del mismo internándose en el bosque; una vez están lo suficientemente alejados Nagisa se gira hacia Okuda regalándole una suave sonrisa haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él apoyados contra un árbol.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Nagisa? —pregunta la joven una vez sentada mirando con curiosidad a su compañero.

—Okuda, he notado que pasas mucho tiempo con Karma últimamente —el peliazul la observa de reojo decidiendo a ser directo satisfecho con la expresión de desconcierto de la chica—, dime algo ¿él te gusta?

La joven empieza a balbucear incoherencias sonrojándose como un tomate y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos tratando desesperadamente de recuperar control sobre sus emociones; Nagisa se gira observándola atentamente alargando una mano para acariciar suavemente las trenzas en el sedoso cabello como si tratara de calmar a un asustado cachorrito. Poco a poco la joven logra calmarse por lo que avergonzada acomoda sus lentes mirando a Nagisa.

—¿E… es muy obvio?

—Lo es —el joven ríe deslizando sus dedos lentamente por el cabello deshaciendo poco a poco las trenzas bajo la atenta mirada de cordero de la joven—, y me gustaría decirte algo al respecto de ello.

Los pequeños dedos del joven se enredan suavemente en el negro cabello sin jalarlo, pero haciendo plenamente consciente a la joven de sus acciones, dejándola completamente quieta sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al darse cuenta por fin del inminente peligro en el que estaba. Divertido el joven observa los ojos encandilados de la chica, como los de un cervatillo frente a las farolas de un auto que está a punto de arrollarla.

—No me agrada que te guste Karma —dice con tranquilidad dedicándole una sonrisa dulce—, de hecho, no me agrada que pases tanto tiempo a su alrededor así que me preguntaba si podrías dejar de hacerlo.

Okuda se pregunta si eso fue lo que sintió el profesor Takaoka las dos veces que se enfrentó a Nagisa, si esa era la sonrisa que el hombre había proclamado que le perseguiría por el resto de su vida en sus pesadillos y sobre todo si también la perseguiría a ella. Siente sus ojos picar y como el aire empieza a faltarle poco a poco, pero Nagisa no hace más que masajear suavemente allí dónde sus dedos están enredados mirándola con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, la dulce sonrisa aún pintada en sus labios y la latente sed de sangre floreciendo en sus ojos que parecen volverse más y más claros a medida que sus intenciones se hacen más visibles.

—N… no hay problema con ello —logra responder a través del miedo que cierra su garganta.

Su respuesta parece ser satisfactoria pues la bestia de dientes afilados que vio asomarse en los ojos de su compañero retrocede en un parpadeo, incluso la sensación asfixiante desaparece, así como los suaves dedos que ahora con cuidado rehacen sus trenzas.

—Muchas gracias por comprenderlo, Okuda —dice con ternura Nagisa poniéndose en pie ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

Temblorosa la chica acepta la mano de Nagisa que la hala con suavidad antes de soltarla y adelantarse hacia el salón de clases con una sonrisa satisfecha. Poco después Okuda le sigue con la vista baja y las manos firmemente sujetas a la altura de su pecho para ocultar el temblor que la acomete y que podría delatar lo que acaba de suceder, no tenía cabeza para responder en caso de que alguien le preguntase y ciertamente no creía ser capaz de dar explicaciones a nadie.

Una vez ambos se pierden de vista Karma, que había estado todo el tiempo apoyado en la rama de un árbol, se deja caer al suelo con suavidad enderezándose para ver el lugar por dónde se habían ido su amigo y la joven Okuda. En su pecho, el miedo de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz de hacer Nagisa lucha con la increíble satisfacción de saberse el causante de las acciones del peliazul.

Al final su instinto juguetón gana tomando la decisión de ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Nagisa.


End file.
